


the sun also rises

by mukurotide



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurotide/pseuds/mukurotide
Summary: akaashi is in charge of assimilating a new student into tokyo university but on his first day, he shows up late."what have i gotten myself into?"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Terushima Yuuji
Kudos: 3





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **reposted after heavy revision.
> 
> akaashi's thoughts are very prominent and will be mostly represented as dialogue. just to keep things less confusing, his thoughts are explicitly italicized.
> 
> warnings:
> 
> mature language  
> immature/sex jokes  
> smut  
> mentions of suicidal thoughts  
> mentions of self harm  
> domestic abuse
> 
> i will add warnings before a chapter if it contains this content, but please check these warnings regularly.
> 
> all of the characters are aged up and in university.
> 
> i also am not very consistent with updating so, do expect an irregular schedule.
> 
> ty :)

"can you hand me the propane torch please?" akaashi wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, careful not to touch his face with his fingers. the brunette carefully balanced a crystallized chunk of copper sulfate in a pair of tweezers as he was handed the green cylinder. he turned the handle on the torch, producing a structured flame at the metal tip. after interacting with the substance, the fire turned a deep green and the torched sulfate dripped into a metal dish. "konoha-san, can you write that down in the chart?"

the blonde to his right hummed in response, scribbling quickly into the handout. "all we have left is the saltpeter and potassium chloride." akaashi set his tools down, replacing his goggles onto his forehead. he slipped his phone out of his pocket, quickly skipping the song ringing in his ears. "we don't have enough time today, we can finish up tomorrow." he began to stuff his notebooks back into his backpack while the rest of the group tidied up their workspace. the school announcement bell rang overhead, akaashi keiji to the front office after the bell rings, akaashi keiji to the front office after the bell rings. the announcement ended with a click, the class bell following simultaneously.

"kuroo-san, can you finish cleaning up? i've got to go." he pointed towards the door, slowly inching his way towards the hallway. his senior waved him off and he walked out of the lab. "they rarely ever call me to the office, did i forget something at home?" he began to dig around his pockets, checking if he had actually forgotten anything. he pushed the heavy doors open and waltzed into the courtyard, making his way to the main office. "what do they need me for? i don't think i did anything necessarily wrong either," he mumbled under his breath as he entered the office, bowing slightly to the ladies at the front desk.

"the principal would like to see you in his office." the desk lady offered in the most uninterested tone manageable. he nodded and followed her direction to the back of the building. "it's bokuto-san, he must have done something stupid." he arrived at the door, lightly knocking against the pale wood. "oh please, have a seat," the principal ushered the second year in and he took a seat in front of his desk. the principal laced his fingertips as he propped his elbows onto his mahogany desk, letting out a quiet sigh. "you are mr. keiji, correct?"

"yes sir," akaashi nodded with his response. he began to fiddle with the hem of his sleeve nervously, pulling at any available loose threads. "what could he have done to get me involved? and why is he not here?" he thought to himself quietly as the principal pulled out a small folder from his filing packet. "is he in prison? wait no, that would be excessive. was he yelling in the auditorium again? ....then again he yells everywhere–"

"you record seems to be quite colorful," the middle-aged man scanned his file with his index finger. "placed 4th in your class, secretary of the student council, and a captain to the boys volleyball team in highschool..." the principal trailed off as he read into his student. akaashi's leg bounced as he went through his academic record, filtering through every possibility and circumstance that would lead him to his office mid-way through his lunch. after what seemed like forever, the principal placed his folder back into his cabinet, addressing him directly.

"this friday we have a new student transferring from the united states, i want you to show them around the university." akaashi let out a tense breath, relaxing his shoulders. "that’s it?" his

the principal instructed him on the procedure he would have to follow and administered him a pass for the day. "it's like the silver oracle..." he slid the small piece of paper behind his phone case as he walked into the courtyard. he sat down at his regular lunch table, being bombarded with questions almost directly after. he unzipped his backpack, pulling out his bento box. "i just have to usher a new kid around the school all day long," he bit into another strawberry. "luckyy~" bokuto whined, "i want to introduce the new kid."

"if you did they'd probably want to move all the way back to america," konoha shoved the ace playfully. "you'd also be lost after all that missing work." kuroo added.

"kuroo-kunn, how mean!" the third year aggressively bit into his meat bun, sulking through his chews. akaashi finished his meal and opened up his book, sliding the crisp pages through his fingertips as he read through the main character's dialogue. the table shook as bokuto hoisted himself onto its surface. he kicked his feet up, crossing his legs beside akaashi's shoulder. "what are you reading this time?"

he rotated his book around so he could see the cover, crime and punishment. "fy-o-dor do-sty-ev-sk-ii." bokuto chuckled to himself at his pronunciation of the name. akaashi propped his head into his hand, "i hope they are a quiet person."


	2. one

akaashi awoke to a small series of vibrations emitting from his phone, instructing him to rise for the new day. he sat up carefully, slipping his feet into a pair of loafers at the foot of his bed and walking over to his bathroom. he splashed his face with cool water and went downstairs. he grabbed his designated mug from the kitchen counter, filling it up with a large sum of coffee shortly after. resting his back on the counter, the tall boy extended his legs out leisurely. _"i wish i could have slept in more_ ," he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he walked back upstairs to get dressed.

after he arrived at his closet, he flipped the light switch to reveal a very unnoticeable difference in lighting. he set his cup down and picked out one of his pre-styled outfits on his rack. after changing, akaashi washed up in his bathroom once more. he walked back downstairs to the foyer, slipping on his doc martens and grabbing his keys; locking the front door behind him. " _i'm assuming these take a while to break in_ ," he rubbed the leather above is little toe as he settled into the driver's seat, igniting the engine simultaneously. he pulled out of the driveway, heading towards the university.

–

the ebony haired second year flipped the inside of his wrist outwards as he walked into the front office, the minute hand on his watch flicking towards fifteen minutes until ten. he let out a warm huff and straightened his posture as he made his way to the principal's office, displaying a façade of confidence. "good morning akaashi-san, have a seat." the principal waved him into his office from the doorway and akaashi fastened his pace to meet him there. he fixed himself into the seat he had found himself in two days ago. "would you like coffee? a donut perhaps?" the principal opened up a dozen of freshly baked rings, rotating the box to face the high school student directly.

_"should i.... no i shouldn't."_

"no thank you, i'm not one for a large appetite in the mornings." akaashi waved off his superior kindly as he turned the box back around. akaashi observed as he delicately picked up a crème filled pastry, closing the box with the other hand. he took a swift bite of the sweet and laid it back down onto the surface of the box. "have you had time to fill out your schedule for next semester?" the principal inquired.

"certainly, i just need to return it to my counselor."

akaashi had known what he wanted to do after high school since elementary, or specifically after going to a book signing with his father. he marveled at the classical works of authors like akutagawa ryuunosuke and natsume souseki ; even dipping his toes into international works as well. books had a certain depth that he perceived only in books and he cherished the complexity of those printed pages. he wanted to become someone who could help produce those books; inherently earning him the motivations to work in a publishing firm(since he was absolutely sure he had no skill to create a literary piece himself). "oh i see, just make sure to get it to her before the end of next week."

akaashi hummed in response, nodding his head politely and they concluded their small conversation. the two sat in uncomfortable silence as they waited for the arrival of the university's new attendee, only to be met with both of the late bells ringing through the building. akaashi checked his watch once more, 10:30. he let out a quiet sigh, re-situating his stiff joints in his seat. " _how can you be late on your first day? it'd have to take quite the effort of getting lost to do such a thing_." his eyebrows furrowed in thought, " _maybe it couldn't have been getting lost... was it an accident? this is the main building_." he waved off the idea as he heard footsteps down the hallway. he began to stand up and so did the principal, but both were met with disappointment as a few staff members made their way to the kitchen. the principal huffed in irritation, crossing his arms as he began to pace the room restlessly. akaashi's leg bounced as he stared directly at the blank wall in front of him, trying to avoid eye contact with his fuming principal at all costs. only a few moments had passed until a student rushed into the door, scooting his way past the principal and taking a seat to the right of akaashi. "c-can i help you?" the principal stood there in shock as the boy relaxed into the leather seat.

"oh yeah, i forgot," the blonde stood up and bowed to the standing adult. "good morning, my name is terushima yuuji, please take care of me." he sat down directly after, slouching back into his seat. the principal made his way around his desk, sliding himself into his chair. he pointed at the clock, his hand shaking impatiently "you're almost twenty minutes late." the blonde scratched behind his neck nervously, "yeah i know, it's just that i had to do errands this morning and i had to rush back home. sorry, man." akaashi looked over to the shorter boy on his right, " _he's late and he talks informally to the principal_?" he turned away from this new student in revolt, seemingly annoyed in the whole minute that he had arrived. "never mind that, i do not have time to dive into why you were tardy." the principal placed his elbows carefully on his desk. "welcome to tokyo university, terushima yuuji. this is your guide for the day, please treat him well."

akaashi reluctantly turned towards him and gave a slight bow, "i'm akaashi keiji, it's nice to meet you." terushima bowed awkwardly in return, hugging his backpack into his chest. the principal handed both of them a thin packet, outlining the basic procedures of a tour. after a few quick minutes, he rushed the two out the door. akaashi slipped his backpack onto his shoulders as he walked out of the office behind his new counterpart. terushima stood in the courtyard for a moment, taking in a heavy breath. "it smells so fresh here! it's like the embodiment of tokyo keiji-kun."

" _i did hear that correctly, right?_ " akaashi blinked slowly at the calling of his name. " _i just met him and he thinks that we are already on a first name basis_?" terushima waved his hands in front of akaashi's face, breaking his reverie. "what are you thinking about?" he asked the taller boy, his head cocked to the side with curiosity. 

"what have i gotten myself into?" he deadpanned, walking past the blonde boy into the building. "hey! wait up!" terushima lengthened his stride to match that of akaashi, normalizing his pace once he caught up to the taller boy. "you know, you're not a very good guide." akaashi turned and gave him a slight scowl, but it quickly subsided as they entered the main building. terushima pouted slightly as they walked silently down the wide hallway—akaashi making a conscious effort to keep space between him and his new classmate. he was still puzzled as to why the principal had chosen him to usher the flake around: the official decision to appoint him to the job was nothing short of a mistake.

"right here is the language department, i'm pretty sure your japanese literature class will be here somewhere." akaashi remained detached, upholding his stoic expression as he informed terushima about his favorite sector of the school. " _he seems to be really fluent in japanese._ " he continued through the hallway preoccupied with his own thoughts, until he felt a slight pang of guilt. " _he's a new student and this might be too cold for a 'big welcome'_ ," he cursed himself, " _no no, i'm overthinking it._ " he physically shook his head to clear away the thought.

"what year are you in?" he spat out unconsciously, his back facing the blonde. they slowed to a stop in the hallway and akaashi turned, me with silence as terushima dug through his backpack to find his schedule. "i'm in year two. are you what, a third year?" akaashi stifled a chuckle quietly, walking over to the edge of the hallway. he leaned himself on the wall, "do i look old? or is it because you're short?" terushima glared at him quickly before cracking a smile, "oh so you can be funny?" he let out a playful sigh, "i thought you were just quiet." he stepped over to the wall beside akaashi, sliding down until he planted himself on the floor. he scanned his schedule with his finger his full attention fixed on deciphering the unknown room numbers and obscure directory. akaashi noticed his struggle and smoothly snatched the page out of his hand. " _terushima yuuji, 2nd year, engineering department._." akaashi's eyes widened slightly but he quickly wiped his face devoid of all emotion. he looked over to the boy seated beside him and back at the black text. the situation only seemed to grow in favor of everything but akaashi himself: they shared almost every general education class together.

terushima snatched the page back out of akaashi's hand and stood up, resting his arms on his backpack. "what major are you in?" terushima folded up the sheet and stuffed it into his back pocket. akaashi walked ahead of him, "i'm a literature major, business specifically." he replied dryly. terushima's eyes widened with childish fervor but, he held his full reaction. instead he hummed lightly in response, following after the boy ahead of him. the two walked towards the end of the building, their shoes lightly tapping against the industrial tiles. terushima looked down at his feet when he walked, counting his steps simultaneously. he craned his neck over to akaashi's feet, seeing his clean white boots meeting with the floor. "i like your shoes." he murmured quietly to the floor, but akaashi didn't seem to hear.

the lunch bell rang and they walked into the cafeteria, terushima tailing akaashi as he made his way to his seat. "you don't have to follow me all day you know," he set his backpack on top of the table, pulling out his bento box. terushima planted himself directly in front of the setter, "i don't know anyone else and sitting alone is lame." akaashi clicked open the lid to his lunch and set it down carefully to the right of the dish, retrieving his chopsticks from the inside of the lid. the box was decorated with an array of foodstuffs, and akaashi picked up his rolled omelet. terushima chomped into his sandwich and peered into akaashi's lunch, leaning over the table. his eyes widened with childish fervor as he admired the decorated meal, "do you do this everyday?" akaashi held his hand out as he finished chewing, "yeah." he answered dryly. terushima returned to his seat quietly, crunching a few carrots. the two sat quietly enjoying their meals for a few moments before a hoard of boys came.

"hey hey! akaashii where were you in trig?" bokuto ran over, slinging his arm around the shorter boy. "better question: who's this?" iwaizumi pointed to the blond sitting on the other side of the table. bokuto let go of the setter, planting himself beside the blonde. "that's terushima-san," he pointed with his chopsticks.

"ooh, is he a new student?" oikawa sat down with his lunch tray in hand. akaashi nodded quietly, inserting another strawberry into his mouth. the boys volleyball team began to crowd terushima, drilling him with an innumerable amount of questions. akaashi took out his laptop and opened up his assignment for language arts. "kaashi, we're going to go into the gym!" bokuto waved at him as they walked out of the cafeteria. akaashi surveyed the area around him and let out a quiet sigh, "everyone is gone." he slipped in one of his earbuds, turning the volume up to its maximum. he began typing away at the prompt, fully engrossed in his work.

a quick hand pulled an earbud out of his ear, breaking his reverie. "no wonder you couldn't hear me," terushima chuckled lightly as the light music blared from his headphones. he began to humm along to it, breaking in to sing a few lyrics every now and then. akaashi turned his attention back over to his laptop, but found himself distracted by the boy on his right. he shut the laptop in frustration and slipped it back into his backpack. "oh, i got you this at the vending machine." the blonde handed akaashi a canned coffee. "how'd you kno-"

"bokuto told me you were obsessed with coffee." he laughed as akaashi clicked the can open, taking a satisfying sip. "oh!" terushima perked up and turned towards the brunette. "he also told me you used to be the setter for the volleyball team. i play too so, maybe we can play together one day." akaashi hummed quietly in response. "another talkative one." he fiddled with his fingers, formulating the best question that would uphold his detachment.

"what school did you play at?"

"oh, i was at johzenji in miyagi." terushima itched his nose, taking another sip from his juice box. " _miyagi? he used to live by karasuno... better yet, he's born and raised here._ " the two sat quietly as they finished their drinks, both rising to throw their empty containers away. terushima motioned for akaashi to hand him his trash and he obliged, finding his seat as the blonde made his way over to the trash can. " _i wonder why he moved back_." akaashi began wondering more about the transfer student. "why did he even move in the first place?"

"hm?" terushima leaned over the table as he slipped on his backpack, the bell ringing over the intercom. akaashi shook his head, "nothing, i was just trying to remember something."


End file.
